


Rolling On

by MyEffect



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bottom Jensen, F/M, M/M, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEffect/pseuds/MyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, Jensen and the gang are caught up in the zombie apocalypse. Rick and Shane find them and offer a place in their group. Personalities and morals clash between them but with walkers on their tail they've got to learn who to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling On

"How are we suppose to repopulate the earth without any woman in our group?"

A chorus of unimpressed moans reply to Chad who is being is usual pain in the ass self and no one bothers to answer his question.

"I'm serious! What if we're the only ones left? Either way we are going to die."

"Wow, Chad, thanks for that depressing thought." Although Jensen appreciated Chad trying to keep conversation going he wasn't all that good at picking the topics to talk about.

"I mean, we're all full blooded males. I know I can't go a week without jerking off. I'm surrounded by testosterone, my memory is beginning to forget what Lucy Branthway's ass looks like and I didn't remember to pack porn while trying to escape for my life. We're all each others got."

Jared and Jensen share a quick look but is over as soon as it's begun only now Jensen is wearing a soft blush to the cheeks. It's all something Chris sees and rolls his eyes at.

Before the outbreak Jared and Jensen were living the perfect, happy little life in the peak of their romantic honeymoon-phase bubble. They hadn't made their relationship public for a number of reasons; for one, they just knew that telling their friends and family would change their dynamic. Having being best friends since childhood and them both being gay it was bound to happen. They understood each other like no one else and told each other everything.

But now, in the midst of the outbreak, Jared and Jensen's relationship has been put in an obvious strain. A single kiss has now proven rare between them and knowing either one of them or the group could die tomorrow it's not something they want to put off.

The group; Jared, Jensen, Chad, Chris, Jeff and Josh are walking down an empty dirt road surrounded by fields and trees. The pick up truck they had been travelling in ran out of gas about two days ago and they had nothing to do but to walk ahead. They didn't have the right gear for tents or hiking but they've made do so far. Jared's worried they won't last much longer. He knows Jensen is getting too cold at night and there's less food and water every day.

"Jared, I know I've told you this before but you have the weirdest friends."

"You tell me everyday." Although Jared is grateful for having his brother by his side it's also a pain because he knows Jared too well. Of course he is grateful that he is still alive but sometimes he wishes he could be alive somewhere else.

Josh sighs and looks up at the sky, "It's getting dark. We should go into the woods and go to higher ground." He's always been the serious and mature one like that; always going home before getting 12am, having under the alcohol limit, even having life insurance for heavens sake! What a lot of good that is now.

"I suppose you're right." Chris agrees.

"We haven't seen a zombie in days, it's making me nervous." Jared says with a shaking voice.

"Careful what you wish for." Chad quips back.

"Technically he didn't wish for it he was explaining his fears."

"Oh good, I'm being rightfully corrected by Jensen once again and all while defending Jared... Once again." Chad sarcastically remarks with a hard unimpressed stare in Jensen's direction. Jensen ducks his head regretfully slightly embarrassed for being called out. Chad has a hunch that Jared and Jensen have got something going on and he really wants to wind them up about it. However, he does have a heart and the timing has never been light enough to present the jokes he's been building and perfecting in his head for months now.

"Don't be mean, Chad." Chris says softly only to Chad at the back of the group. Well that pretty much confirms Chad's assumptions but him simply rolls his eyes and huffs a breathe. There's just no fun in the world any more.

Jared looks over at Jensen who is studying the trees and vegetation as they walk. It makes him smile when Jensen's in his own little world but it makes him laugh when he trips over because he's not paying attention to where he's going. It's happened a few times now and it gets Jared thinking that the love of his life is not being aware enough in this new world where monsters can come out of no where and attack you, taking a bite out of you and another and another till you're nothing but bones.

Jared softly taps Jensen's elbow, "Hey." And Jensen whips round to face him all innocent looking that makes his heart melt. "Don't want you landing on your ass again because you're too busy listening to the birds singin'," Jared chuckles. He often puts on more of a Texan twang than he naturally has because he knows Jensen likes it. He knows every time he slips out a "ya'll" it makes Jensen think of a happy time when they were at home having barbecues with their families. It's the little things he always says.

It is pitch black now and they're all sitting around a small fire that they've managed to get going. Josh lead them to a rockier place in the woods and everyone was more than happy to have the feeling of walls around them for protection.

"I miss bacon."

"I miss my smokes."

"Surprisingly I miss fresh underwear. Never thought I'd be saying that."

"I miss... Everything."

There's silence in the group while they all think of their idea of happiness respectively. Only sound coming from the quiet crackle of the fire that's oddly comforting.

"Ugh, Jensen, why do you always have to ruin the game!" Chad complains.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..." Jensen trails off. He gets up, puts his tin of cold beans on the ground, shuffles his feet, wipes his hands on his already dirty trousers and breathes heavily to stop his eyes from watering. "I need a leak."

"Don't wonder off too far!" Josh warns at his brother's retreating back.

Once Jensen's gone Jared turns around and punches Chad in the arm.

"Dude! That hurt."

"Yeah well so are Jensen's feelings."

"Oh for the love of- I'm doing you all a favour being hard on him. He needs to toughen up for his own good. What if he gets separated or lost? Huh? Can't have him sitting there crying waiting for Jared to pick him up."

"Dude, there's tough and then there is being plain mean to him." Jeff sticks up on his brother's side.

Chad groans loud and irritably. "Look. I don't care if you think I'm being too hard on him, I know I'm doing the right thing here. Especially after the way he was in the first weeks. Jared," Chad catches his attention solely, "I'm doing this for you."

It makes Jared swallow thickly. He guesses he does get it now. Jared can't speak to Jensen like Chad does because it goes against his biological nature. But someone has to.

In the first few weeks on escaping the city and being on the run, Jensen had been down right suicidal. It took all of Jared's strength and years of knowledge to help him see he needs to be alive. Jensen had been caught with the group's only gun in his mouth, standing way too close to a cliffs ledge and knife piercing his arm on occasional times. The look in his eyes were deader than the actual dead things walking around and Jared couldn't take it any more. Watching his parents, sister, friends and neighbours being brutally murder in horrific ways was too much for him.

Thankfully, the recent months he's gotten a lot better. Or, well, Jared thought he was.

Mind reeling back to the present his heart thuds in worry for Jensen. He numbly nods to Chad understanding his intentions and silently thanks him for it.

"I'm going to get him." He stands up quickly and go in the direction Jensen headed.

Jared goes down hill, around trees, left and right and begins to panic when he sees no sign of Jensen. It's dark and he can't see and he's only just realised he hadn't thought to bring a weapon or remember to memorise his trail. Did Jensen bring a weapon? Oh fuck. Please let him be safe. Jared prays. It may be a cool night but rate of his heart is causing him to sweat. He's pretty sure he's got his crazy eyes on that Chad mocks him about but he just can't find Jensen.

Finally. He sees a silhouette and hears the cries of Jensen sitting on a boulder too far away from their set up. The moon is the only thing providing light and if it were a few months back it would be quite a romantic setting.

"Jensen." Jared gasps with relief. His crying boyfriend doesn't jump or acknowledge his presence which means he heard him coming and just didn't care. He hopes he knew it was him and not a zombie. He really fucking hopes.

Jared uses his long arms to pull him to his side and tries to pry his hand away from his face, "Jensen, hey. Come on look at me."

Jensen drops his arms like dead weight at Jared's plea. And slumps on his warm and damp chest. "I'm sorry Jay." He whimpers out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeats.

Jared closes his eyes and hold Jensen tighter.

"What exactly are you sorry for, Jen?"

He doesn't get a response.

"I'm trying." Is all he hears after Jensen calms down. It's whispered and Jared's heart breaks. He forcefully takes Jensen shoulder and puts his hands on his face.

"I know. I know you are, Jensen. And I can see you are. I'm proud of you. You're being so strong. You're doing so well." He praises. But Jared knows it also sounds like he's begging for Jensen not to give up.

"I love you. You're alive and I shouldn't feel this way. I can't help it. I'm trying." He repeats.

Jensen moves closer to Jared's face until their foreheads are touching. And quietly asks, "Please make me feel alive again. Please."

If it wasn't for Jensen's hand sliding up Jared's top he would have asked what he meant. If they're going to get full out it's going to be risky. It's just Jared knows he can't refuse Jensen. If he does he knows Jensen will feel rejected and it will domino to worse.

So Jared nods against Jensen and lets him take control of what he needs. Jensen's hands forget where they're originally going and drop down to his belt buckle. While Jensen is focused on his task Jared discretely looks around the area straining his eyes in the dark for movement of any zombies lurking in the shadows. It seems to be clear for now and Jared doesn't want to risk their safety any longer than they have to so he guides Jensen backwards on the boulder and works on opening his jeans.

Kisses are shared and hot breathing is panted into each others ears. Jensen's fingers are torturing Jared in the most perfect way and Jared returns the favour. Jared is trying to keep the noises of pleasure he's making down to a minimum but Jensen is in an emotional place and can't help but express how he feels.

Back at the camp Chris holds a knife out at the sounds of groaning echoing not far from in the woods.

"You can put that down. Those aren't the type of moaning that are threatening." Jeff tells him.

"What?" He replies utterly confused, "Oh! ...Ew!"

Chad laughs at him and licks the bean sauce that is running down his finger, "What never heard people having sex before?"

"I've never heard Jared and Jensen having sex before! Are they crazy? They're out in the open! And if we can hear them so can any zombies trailing around!"

"Least someone's getting some." Jeff mutters.

"Leave them be. Jared knows what he's doing."

Josh stands up and begins to pace a little. "Chris is right. They're making too much noise."

"Well go on ahead and break them up because I ain't doing it." Chad challenges.

"I still don't like it."

"You're not suppose to like it. We can hear our brothers having sex."

Josh pauses and thinks about what Jeff has just told him. "Our brothers are having sex! When did this happen?"

"I totally called it!" Chad triumphs.

Chris scoffs, "You did not. I've known since they started dating."

Josh sits down on the log in slight awe.

"What happens now?"

"Nothing has to happen, Josh." Jeff explains.

Among the sounds of the fire popping a strong diseased sounding gargle comes from behind one of the rocks. All four of them stand up on guard holding their chosen weapons.

"That definitely wasn't happy noises." Chad comments.

"Ah!" Jensen shouts as he calms down from his orgasm. Jared leaning heavily on top of him but it doesn't hurt, he likes it.

Jensen hugs Jared closer, stroking down his back lovingly as if they had all the time in the world. Jared eventually removes his finger from Jensen's ass and takes his hand away from his dick leaving him with shivers. Jared looks Jensen straight in the eye, "As long as you keep on trying, Jen. That's what matters."

"I promise."

Jared smiles sweetly at him happy with his answer and kisses him softly. He then kneels up and fastens his clothes up. He looks down at Jensen who hasn't moved and is still sprawled out on the boulder with Little Jensen shamelessly out not concerned at all, arms wide and staring at the stars. When he still doesn't move Jared does it for him pulling up his boxers and jeans. When he finishes his pulling up his zipper Jensen starts to talk.

"Chad hates me."

Jared tuts at him, "Chad doesn't hate you he's just... Y'know, Chad." he replies lamely.

"No. He hates me I can tell."

"Do I need to put you two in a time out shirt until you get along?"

Jensen smiles at his sarcasm and it makes Jared's day. Smiling right back he offers his hand and helps Jensen up. Their faces both shatter when they hear the dragging of feet and groaning of hunger. They look to their left and see a lone zombie dragging its feet towards them.

"Run, Jen!" Jared shouts and grasps a tight hold on his hands and practically hauled him towards the camp. They have no weapons or anything to protect themselves with. The only option is to run to camp faster than the zombie and warn the others.

The disgusting rotten zombie makes an appearance by crawling its half body around the rock attracted to the light of the fire. Its growls get more frantic as it sees fresh food.

"Yuck!" Chad makes a face in disgust.

Chris uses his foot and body weight to hold the zombie down and Josh uses his hammer to crush the zombies head in. It took four hits to make it stay down.

"We should find Jared and Jensen and leave now."

Everyone begins to pack up what little they have into their backpack and put out the fire.

"Wait, put the fire out last so Jared and Jensen know where to find us." Josh instructs.

Footsteps and panting are heard before Jared and Jensen arrive back they're all sweaty but they have a look of fear on their faces that tell the rest of the group it's not from their extracurricular activities.

"We saw one!" Jensen shouts in alarm and it makes Josh's eyes widen. Two zombies in one area is not good.

"Come on, bro, pack your back we need to leave."

It's only then does Jensen realise he's still holding Jared's hand and he awkwardly removes it sending Jared a guilty "whoops".

Once they're all packed Jeff takes out one of the torches and kills the fire. In a line they all carefully walk down hill from the rocky parts of the wood walking blindly in the dark bar from Jeff's torch leading the way. Jensen is at the back holding onto the back of Jared's shirt for direction but also comfort. They're almost on level ground when Jensen trips on a large stone falling the rest of the way down.

"Jensen!"

Jensen can feel his head spinning a bit but what's excruciating his is ankle. "Ow! Oh fuck!" The sharp pain travels all the way up his leg and he can't feel his toes.

"Jensen! You alright?" Jeff is the first one their being at the front and he moves Jensen into a better position.

"Jen! Jen! You okay?" Jared is all over him now touching his face, shoulders, thighs.

"My ankle-" Jensen wheezed.

Chad is the last to huddle around. "Oh geez, trust you to fall at the last step Jensen."

Jeff moves to his ankle area and lifts up his pants leg.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Don't do that!" Jensen complains.

"Do what?"

"Touch it!"

Jeff ignores him and continues his examination. Thank goodness there was a doctor in their group.

Josh is looking around with Chris keeping guard he doesn't like the fact that they've stopped so close to their former camp already.

Jared has his hand on Jensen head subtly soothing him. "Is it broken?"

"No, but he can't walk on it straight away. You've twisted it black and blue, Jensen."

"Oh no. Why is it always me."

"We don't have anything to wrap it with so you're going to have to hop as it is."

Jensen's head thumps on the ground in dismay.

"Hey you promised me, Jen." Jared saw the look in his eyes, he was giving up. He couldn't have that. Jensen took a deep breath and said a few words of encouragement to himself, trying to make Jared proud.

"Okay, I can hop."

And with the help of Jeff and Jared he was back on one foot holding onto both their shoulder as they half carried him. Every huff of pain Jensen made Jared hushed him saying he was okay and held him tighter. The group carried on in the woods following the road hoping to find somewhere to get food.

The sun was up and none of them had any sleep. They had travelled far trying to get away from where they had last seen a zombie. Jeff, Jared and Jensen were all sweating and were about to collapse.

"Guys! Hold up. We need to rest for a moment." Jared urged the rest of them. He and his brother gently lowed Jensen and leaned him against a tree.

Josh, Chris and Chad started looking around and spreading out. Jeff slumped on another tree and Jared sat down next to Jensen whose eyes were dropping quickly.

"You can take a quick nap, Jen. I'll look after you okay." Jared handled Jensen to lay down over his lap using it as a pillow. He was asleep in seconds.

He heaved a huge sigh and relaxed as much as he could against the tough bark. Unable to fight the urge he traced his fingers over Jensen's cheek avoiding the cut that appeared in the day light from his fall.

"The jig is up, brother." Jeff announced from his tree. Jared snatched his hand away and snapped his up to look at his sibling.

"What?" Jared sort of gulped out.

"We all heard you two doing the nasty when you went to "find Jensen"."

"You heard that?" Jared said dreadfully. "Don't let Jensen know. He gets embarrassed with that sorta stuff."

"Hm. I'm not surprised."

Meanwhile Josh was surveying the area. He walks a but further away and stops when the ground immediately drops to a small but beautiful bright blue lake surrounded in a quarry. Walking around he noticed that the leaves on the floor were oddly placed. Looking closer he realised that they were placed that was because of hidden animal traps. He didn't like the feeling he was getting and went to return to his group when he turned around to a crossbow in the face.

"Are ya bit?" The man behind the crossbow demanded.

"No." Josh answered smoothly.

"Are ya alone?"

Josh hesitated for a moment. If these were bad people he would rather be the only one caught.

"Are you alone?" He questioned back.

"Daryl! Whatcha caught there?"

Guess that answers Josh's question.

Another guy came up beside "Daryl" and they all had one good long stare off. Finally Josh had enough, "Are you good people or not?"

"Ay, I would say so. We may hav'a camp near by if ya needin' anythin'."

"My brother. He's hurt."

The guys crossbow raised higher again, "Bit?"

"No! Twisted ankle. Will you help?"

"I suppose so." The other guy agreed and held out his hand, "Name's Shane Walsh. Cop."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been obsessed with The Walking Dead recently and I've been wanted to do a J2 zombie fic for ages so this is what I've come up with... I have no one to help me with this so all the mistakes are mine :( Could you please comment if it's any good because I don't know if it even works?


End file.
